


Spark

by Wizzy



Series: Love Is A Crazy Thing (Haikyuu Love Stories) [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Karasuno, Spark, Volleyball, ace - Freeform, aoba johsai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5654311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wizzy/pseuds/Wizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no point in doing something if your heart's not in it. Why fight when you know you've lost your spark? I'm not running away, but I can't fight anymore. That's how it was before that moment. That moment when you reached out to help the Fallen Ace back on her feet. But once I've found my spark, could really I leave you and move forward?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spark

Transferring schools is never easy. Even if you're the center of attention for the first few days, it's always hard to make friends. Everyone's already broken up into their little social circles and getting into one is always tough. It's even worse if you don't know anyone.

But that's if you're not Yukina Hirano. I knew transferring to Karasuno High School at the beginning of my second year would be tough, so I came up with a plan to help make friends. And I must say, it was a very sweet plan.

By the time lunchtime had come around, I'd talked with quite a few people, but none of them had that “friend” feel to them yet. So now it was time to initiate the plan. And guess what? It was very effective. After all, when you've got a real talent for baking, cookies are always an easy way to win people over.

Before I knew it, I was making friends with everyone in my class. Well, almost everyone. Sitting over in the corner were two guys who kept away from the rest of the students. Maybe they were just shy.

One was a bit taller with blonde hair and glasses. The other had darker hair and I got a bit of a “dorky” vibe from him. I wouldn't have been surprised if he had freckles. The second appeared to keep looking this direction.

Approaching the duo, I decided I should try talking to them. “Hey there,” I said, smiling as I stopped in front of them. The blonde one looked a bit annoyed, but his friend smiled back at me. I held out my container of cookies. “Would you like one?”

The blonde didn't seem affected by my random offer. He stared down at them like they were poisoned or something. “They're pink...”

“They're supposed to be,” I laughed. Normally they wouldn't have been a different color, but this time I was trying something new and different. “My latest experiment.”

That seemed to just make him even more skeptical of them. “If it's an experiment, how do I know they're not going to kill me?”

“I've personally tried them, so they're safe.” The blonde didn't look convinced. Time for Plan B. “Alright, then your friend here will be brave and try it first. And if he survives, you have to try one.”

I held them out to the dorky looking boy, who stared at them hesitantly before taking one. He carefully took a bite, looking like he expected it to kill him. But the moment he tasted it, a smile took over. “It's really good.” He looked up at me, a wide grin on his face. Yes, cookies are great for winning people over. “Tastes like strawberry.”

“Yep!” It hard to contain my excitement over someone having noticed such a little detail. I was already aware of how they tasted, but I knew the strawberry flavor of it had been a little weak. “My latest creation: Strawberry and Double Chocolate!”

“Creation?” the dorky one asked, stuffing the rest of the cookie into his mouth. “So did you come up with these all on your own?”

“They were actually supposed to be strawberry shortcake flavored, but that didn't quite work, so I added in chocolate and white chocolate chips and this was the result.” As I explained, I couldn't help but notice that the blonde's ears perked up slightly the second strawberry shortcake was mentioned. Perhaps he likes strawberry?

“Try one Tsukki,” Dorky smiled at his friend. “You'll like it.”

The one with glasses, or I guess his name was Tsukki, stared at the pink cookies, not moving. _Still skeptical of a girl just trying to be friendly?_ I thought, not backing down. He looked back up at me and then back at the cookies. Once more he looked at me before finally giving in an taking one.

Tsukki held it a moment, like he was trying to build up the courage to try it. After a minute, he completely gave up and took a bite. I didn't expect much of a reaction out of him after that, but he couldn't have hid the tiny smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

“Score! I got a smile!” I threw my fist up in victory, earning me a scowl from the blonde. Ignoring the damn-you-vile-woman look that he was now giving me, I laughed to myself and said one last thing to him before leaving. “You've got a cute smile, so you should use it more.”


End file.
